dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Greeny Phatom Wiki
This will feature all of the events from June 4, 2011 to today. NOTE: June 2011 to August 2013 will be coming soon. September 2013 September 1 - Laser reached 1,000 edits *Michael announced that 2013greecity got blocked across Youtube. September 2 - The official Greeny Phatom cursor was added for the first time September 3 - The Aoippoi Project started production September 6 - SkipperThePenguin100 left Youtube because of greecity2013's spam NOTE: September 2013 is not finished yet. There's still more events to show. You can finish it October 2013 October 3 - Top 10 lists were maybe added for the first time on the wiki October 5 - Skipper blocked Robuscus2013 (AKA Caleb) because he was complaining about Ythan Guy, and becoming admin October 6 - Pepsicola45 joins the wiki October 11 - Video game release date flags were added October 12 - Suruki found out that she's blocked on the Greeny Skipper Wiki, so she asked Skipper to unblock her, and Skipper did. Suruki was STILL blocked, but she didn't know that she didn't have access to get to chat. Pentagon041 found out AGAIN that he's blocked on the Greeny Skipper Wiki, but he's not blocked, it's just the same reasons why Suruki can't get to chat *Greenyphatomsuckssodogreecity joined the wiki, which caused him to get banned quickly due to hating Greeny Phatom. This marked the beginning of the Great Greeny Purge October 18 - Laser started "Project Greeny", which was used to improve the wiki October 24 - Skipper announced that The Chatium has been suceeded by The Super Chatium October 25 - Galaxy attacked Popsicle, the old and new Chatium wiki, and the Neve's World Wiki. This is another cause of the Great Greeny Purge October 27 - Issa Perez renamed his account, Issa Perez to Pepsicola45 October 28 - The Josh Geary Wiki got tooken down by OrigamiAlmighty. The news were announced by Skipper November 2013 November 2 - Cuddlefan Scandal '''- Cuddle started hating Galaxy for editing his comments November 3 - DannyCity gets blocked due to blocking Laser, one of the generals at the time. November 10 - PopsicleVOCALOID renamed her account to "Suruki" November 17 - '''Great Greeny Purge ''- Skipper announced that he'll be closing the wiki. Many rumors started about the closure of the Greeny Phatom Wiki November 19 - '''Great Greeny Purge '''-'' Laser wants to move all of the old pages to an new Greeny Phatom Wiki, in order to keep the pages safe. November 20 - Laser announced that the closure of the Greeny Phatom Wiki was a lie after having a talk with Skipper, which means he was now head of the Greeny Phatom Wiki December 2013 December 2 - Scdaniel posted a link to Keegan's ROBLOX profile December 5 - Gray Pea Shooter is vandalizing the wiki, calling people "communists" December 6 - Great Greeny Purge ''- Pentagon041 began hating Greeny Phatom;Laser demoted almost every admin on the wiki due to some of them leaving December 8 - '''Great Greeny Purge '''- Skipper, one of the best generals at the time on the wiki, began hating Greeny Phatom when he saw that Grooby is hating the show. December 9 - '''Great Greeny Purge -' The Greeny Phatom Wiki evolved into Laser and Friends Wiki December 14 - Great Greeny Purge - 'Slk Mugen confirmed that the Greeny Phatom Wiki is dead December 20 - '''Great Greeny Purge - '''The Laser and Friends Wiki and the Greeny Phatom Wiki was dead altogether December 24 - '''Great Greeny Purge - ' Laser announced that the admins moved to Laser and Friends Wiki...a different one December 30 - 'Great Greeny Purge - '''Suruki talked with Skipper what happened to the wiki after he was gone, revealing how Skipper closed the wiki March 2014 March 2 - Asadams was the last contributor to say goodbye to the Greeny Phatom Wiki April 2014 April 8 - The remains of the Greeny Phatom Wiki turned into NGP690NSWEXxX group's super secret database April 17 - Mrmarc, one of the last contributors of the Greeny Phatom Wiki, had an attempt to bring back the wiki April 25 - There was the last posts on the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) by Grooby101 and xxthathedgehogxx May 2014 May 19 - The old wiki officially closed down September 2014 September 21 - Keegan revived the wiki Setemper 24 - 5.81.3.128 vandalized the homepage, being the first vandal of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) September 25 - TheRetroGamer666 became the first vandal that is a user by renaming pages to pages that doesn't make sense September 28 - Alexanderthenicest vandalized the Greeny Phatom The Video Game page October 2014 October 4 - 24.31.249.205 inserted "gay penis" across the wiki October 5 - Thesonicshow1991 became the next vandal of the wiki, but Dragon Rainbow reverted his edits to the "unvandalized" edits October 8 - HiddenLuigi returned October 14 - MarvinTheSpaceMartian became the first admin of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) October 20 - Laser Pikachus returned October 22 - '''The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- Vandals attacked the wiki be adding in content that has something to do with Ryan October 27 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- The first page out of Ryan was created, and GamerTeenGuy51 tried to blank it *'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- The first page to make fun of someone was added October 31 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- 107.178.41.78 added in the first page to make fun of someone that is also an admin's friend November 2014 November 11 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- Gta5xboxfan joined the wiki to help the vandals November 23 - Grooby101 returned *The achievements and category exhibition was revived. *Chat was added for the first time November 24 - TailsPokemon11 fakely grounded the Greeny Phatom the Movie 2 (2014 film) and got blocked for that November 26 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- Even MORE vandals joined in and replaced content with something to do with Ryan November 27 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- That was the day when the crisis was at it's height November 30 - CoinHunterCameron12 joined the wiki. As all of you know as him as very active than any user on the Greeny Phatom Wiki December 2014 December 1 - ToonLinkMinions11 returned December 6 - Bingbang32 joined the wiki and helped made the wiki more bigger along with Cameron N, Cameron M, and Gabriel December 7 - Last day of active wiki activity on the Greeny Phatom Wiki in 2014 December 15 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- 46.21.106.54 vandalized CoinHunterCameron12, which caused Cameron to protect his profile December 18 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- 213.136.64.238 undoed the edit by CoinHunterCameron12 to the latest edit of the Ryan Peeples page *The first holiday wiki background was added to the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) December 23 - CoinHunterCameron12 had an attempt to revive the cursor, but failed December 26 - The wiki background was changed again to an New Years wiki background December 28 - Jack299 returned December 29 - StarBot vandalized the wiki, but he didn't care if he's blocked. Jaden was blocked by CoinHunterCameron12 because of...well, vandalism December 30 - DTSFactory returned *CoinHunterCameron12 got blocked across Wikia due to vandalism of the Gree City Wiki *Lyxander21 (known as Diskkihoax in his Wikia account) joined the wiki, but added in nonsense into articles January 2015 January 12 - Calooby tried to vandalize the wiki, but he got blocked by White torch January 16 - Diskkihoax returned and vandalized the wiki, but got blocked by Kopcap94 January 21 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- Ryan returned to the wiki as "VideogameFan2000Returns" and blanked the "Ryan Peeples Crisis" page, which the Ryan haters thinks VideogameFan is Ryan, so they vandalize VideogameFan2000Returns' profile January 22 - Forums were revived February 2015 February 1 - Hank With Blue Goggles started the February Crisis by spamming A LOT February 3 - SkipperThePenguin100 returned, but spammed about fans, stuff, and the show, leading to his first block February 7 - 'GMan Incident '- Laser Pikachu's GalaxyMan account has been hacked by an GreenyHater named "Mr. Montreal". The hack started the incident, with Montreal unblocking the vandals, block all of the admins, and get the wiki closed *'GMan Incident '- SkipperThePenguin100 was reported to VSTF, along with GalaxyMan756 and Hank With Blue Goggles because they hacked a wiki *'GMan Incident '- Keegan attacked GalaxyMan756's wiki, "The Chandelure Wiki". This lead to GalaxyMan756 being blocked across Wikia, and Mr. Montreal being arrested February 8 - 'GMan Incident '- Hank With Blue Goggles joined Skipper to vandalize the wiki. He and Montreal claimed that the wiki is now dead after hard work of getting the wiki closed *'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- Ryan haters tried to get Ryan to vandalize the wiki, though they did made pages out of Ryan, but after the wiki was recovered, they've been repelled by the admins of the wiki *'GMan Incident '- The Greeny Phatom 2.0 Wiki was made after the wiki was hacked February 9 - 'GMan Incident '- Callofduty4 kicked Skipper and Hank across Wikia due to hacking a wiki. BertH then demotes Skipper for the damages he caused February 13 - Maxwasson2 added in the most controversial page ever, "Greeny And The Slug" February 15 - 'The Ryan Peeples Crisis '- Jwsc800 deleted all of the pages out of Ryan in order to end the crisis February 24 - Finnthecreepypastareader added in sexual content in some articles. Keegan told him to stop, but Finn said that his insults aren't good February 28 - 'Conflict of the Forest Squad '- With Jointhefight being the leader of the Forest Squad, he tried to start the Second Great Greeny Purge, but got blocked by JosephHawk *'Conflict of the Forest Squad '- Unown Phantump did the same thing like TheRetroGamer666 did, by renaming pages and added in nonsense into articles with Toy Bonnie helping him. March 2015 March 1 - 'Conflict of the Forest Squad '- Skipper returned as LeMemeTeamStrikesAgain and vandalized the Robert Stainton page March 2 - 'Conflict of the Forest Squad '- Skipper returned AGAIN as DongBalls95050505 and was promoted admin by Laser Pikachus for no reason (At Steam, Skipper promised that he'll not harm the wiki or hack the wiki again). He also attacked the Geo's World Wiki and even the Greeny Phatom 2.0 Wiki March 24 - 'Dramatica Offensive '- An anonymous user reverted the edit of Little Guy to the revision March 29 - Bingbang32 and DTSFactory reported Heck No Greeny Phatom Wiki to VSTF because of spamming. March 31 - Bingbang32 pitched the April Fool's 2015 joke to Laser Pikachus April 2015 April 2 - 'Dramatica Offensive -' 199.216.105.222 vandalized the wiki and added in useless pages, which he got banend for the reasons. *CoinHunterCameron12 returned as CoinHunter12 April 3 - CoinHunter12 was promoted bureaucrat and admin because the community saw CoinHunterCameron12's return April 4 - The April Fools joke took place, turning the wiki into 1897, and the homepage had letters on red, representing "fuck you Greeny Phatom sucks lol" April 9 - WHSTChannel14 tried to vandalize the wiki, but CoinHunter12 blocked him *'DTS Incident - '''John Leagsdurg got DDoSed by DTSFactory April 12 - Cole announced that Heck No Greeny Phatom will no longer mess around with the Greeny Phatom Wiki. April 17 - '''Dramatica Offensive - '''Some Encyclopedia Dramatica users decide to go into the wiki and add useless pages that has nothing to do with Greeny Phatom. April 22 - '''DTS Incident -' DTSFactory got blocked by Alex-Sixand for DDoSing some Greeny Phatom haters. Some unblocked him, but Alex-Sixand would keep block on him. April 27 - 'DTS Incident - ' On 5:18 PM, DTSFactory yelled at Diskki Hoax to close down the Heck No Greeny Phatom blog or else he'll be DDoSed April 29 - CoinHunter12 made another attempt to revive the cursor, but it failed again April 30 - '''DTS Incident - '''DTSFactory posted a message on CoinHunter12's wall on Little Guy Mystery Movies Wiki, but Laser Pikachus didn't trust him. May 2015 May 3 - '''DTS Incident - '''DTSFactory met with Laser Pikachus in chat, which Laser blocked him *The emoticons are revived May 4 - '''DTS Incident - '''Alex-Sixand and Laser Pikachus are fighting for the sake of DTSFactory May 5 - '''DTS Incident - '''Laser and Alex agreed to stop fighting, and thus, DTSFactory remains blocked May 9 - Bingbang32 started a rumor, stating that Alex is lying about the block of DTSFactory. May 13 - Pentagon041 revealed that ScoopJohn stopped vandalizing the wiki. Also, ScoopJohn was being bothered from an hacker. May 14 - '''Dramatica Offensive - anonymous user, 199.216.107.1 added in spam pages, which he got blocked May 16 - Top 10 lists were revived. May 21 - CoinHunter12 announces the 4th anniversary of the Greeny Phatom Wiki. May 26 - Dramatica Offensive - a bunch of anonymous users tried to get users to the Gree City Wiki. They also said that the Gree City Wiki is better than the Greeny Phatom Wiki. May 30 - The cursor was revived. *Laser Pikachus and CoinHunter12 because the first users to have a custom wiki background on their profile June 2015 June 4 - The Greeny Phatom Wiki celebrates it's 4th anniversary, becoming the first birthday celebration of the wiki EVER. It started when CoinHunter12 announced the 4th birthday of the Greeny Phatom Wiki at 2:26 PM (the time the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) was found) at an forum. was created to celebrate 4 years of the wiki. 2019 After 5 years of activity, the second generation Greeny Phatom Wiki was set to be merged into Dream Fiction Wiki in 2019, due to the retirement of its last admin (aside from Ootwar, formerly Laser Pikachus, who came back after KTM, Bingbang32 and MovieLover9000 themselves stepped down as owners). Gallery Gpwikiaugust2012.png|August 2012 GreenyPhatomLayoutChristmas.png GreenyPhatomLayoutMay.png|2013 Layout Gpwikisummer2013.png|Summer 2013 GreenyPhatomLayoutBeforeClose.png|Before it got closed. (2013) Gpwikidecember17.png|Lazer And Friends Greeny phatom wiki is dead by grooby101-d6yieka.jpg|The layout (December 20, 2013 - April 8, 2014) gpwikiseptember22.png|The revived layout (September 21, 2014 - September 25, 2014) gpwikiseptember21.png|Layout (September 25, 2014 - December 6, 2014) Gpwikimarch8.png|The layout (December 6, 2014 - April 3, 2015) G40.png|The layout (December 18, 2014 - December 25, 2014) gpwikidecember25.png|The New Year's layout (December 25, 2014 - February 7, 2015) Gpwikifebruary7.png|The layout when the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) was hacked (February 7, 2015) Gpwikimarch2(2).png|The layout when DongBalls95050505 vandalized the wiki (March 2, 2015) Gpwikimarch2.png|The layout when Jwsc800 censored the vandalism (March 2, 2015 - March 8, 2015) gpwikiapril3.png|The layout (April 3, 2015 - May 21, 2015, August 24, 2015) Gpwikiapril4.png|The April Fools layout (April 4, 2015). Yes, it looks alike but not the font. ELIJAH.png|The 4th Anniversary layout (May 21, 2015 - June 22, 2015) gpwikijun22.png|The Summer layout (June 22, 2015 - August 24, 2015) gpwlayoutaugust242015.png|The layout (August 24, 2015 - 2019) Category:Timelines Category:Greeny Phatom Category:Wikis Category:Fandom/Wikia